Cicatriz
by Sary-chann
Summary: .:Oneshot JuuXSakuXSasu/SakuXSasu:. Cicatrizes são mais do que marcas na pele, são lembranças. E aquela em especial era prova do esforço para uní-los e um motivo para que jamais se separassem novamente. REESCRITA


_Oii!! _

_Bom... Eu estive olhando minhas fics e notei que algumas possuem alguns erros ortográficos terríveis, por isso lentamente vou tentar repostá-las._

_A história é a mesma, mas algumas partes foram alteradas. Quem não leu está convidado a conhecer essa história, quem já passou por aqui pode revê-la porque está um pouco diferente..._

_**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!** _

**_

* * *

_**

_**Cicatriz**_

_Cicatrizes são mais do que marcas na pele_

_Afinal todas carregam consigo alguma história_

_Algumas engraçadas... Outras dolorosas..._

_Mas apesar das tentativas de esquecer a dor_

_Existem coisas que nem o tempo apaga_

**_

* * *

_**

Ao longe ele podia ver algumas pessoas trabalhando nos campos de arroz. Não passavam de almas vazia fadadas à monotonia da rotina, mas apesar da vida simples e até sofrida, pelo menos elas tinham um lugar para voltar no fim do dia. Elas tinham um lar e por isso ele as invejou. Por alguns segundos ele permitiu que a nostaugia invadisse seus pensamentos e teria ficado naquele estado por mais tempo se não fosse por um barulho que o despertou. A entrada da loja de doces era protegida apenas por uma cortina de contas azuis e quando uma pequena senhora emergiu de dentro do estabelecimento, as fileiras de contas se balançaram escandalosamente.

Ela era a dona daquela loja e trazia em suas mãos um prato de doces e um copo de chá quente. Enquanto mantinha um sorriso simpático no rosto, colocou o pedido na frente do cliente e educadamente perguntou se ele precisava de algo mais. A única resposta que recebeu dele foi um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça, por isso se afastou.

O calado viajante demorou para terminar seu chá, afinal tentava aproveitar cada minuto daquele merecido descanso. Porém, depois de um tempo não havia mais nada que o prendesse àquele lugar. Ele deixou algumas moedas ao lado do prato, suspirou pesadamente antes de levantar-se e depois partiu para sua jornada sem fim.

Não levava nada além da espada em sua cintura. Sem objetos pessoais de valor, sem um futuro e sem um destino. Era um verdadeiro andarilho. Seu kimono azul marinho disfarçava bem a sujeira, mas suas meias já estavam marrons graça à poeira, usava um pobre chapéu de palha e seu chinelo logo teria que ser trocado porque mal tinha solado. O cansaço constante de seu corpo só era compensado pela beleza da paisagem que se estendia infinitamente à frente. No lado direito se estendiam montanhas cortadas por campos de arroz intermináveis e à esquerda uma floresta densa completava o cenário. O vento gentil amenizava o efeito daquele Sol forte e à frente se estendia uma estrada de terra batida completamente vazia. Ele não poderia pedir por nada melhor.

O dia prometia uma viagem calma e até agradável, mas não demorou para que seus passos fossem interrompidos. Ele parou depois de sentir uma leve pontada no rosto. Automaticamente levou a mão à bochecha direita, depois olhou seus dedos e viu que eles estavam tingidos de vermelho.

- Que distração... -- Há quanto tempo será que ele estava no país do Fogo?? Se não fosse a dor ele sequer teria percebido.

Tirou o chapéu de palha com a mão direita e com a outra mexeu em seus rebeldes cabelos negros levemente tocados pelo azul, revelando assim um rosto jovem e bonito. Depois de anos como andarilho sua pele estava levemente queimada pelo Sol, mas mantinha a perfeição. Afinal a única marca era uma cicatriz feita por uma espada, que ia da maçã de seu rosto até perto da boca no lado direito. Na verdade as mulheres sempre foram atraídas por seus olhos, negros e profundos como nenhum outro, mas que mostravam uma frieza perigosa e atraente.

O sangue vinha da cicatriz em seu rosto, porque aquele ferimento nunca fechara completamente apesar de ser antigo. Na verdade sempre se abria quando ele chegava muito perto de um certo lugar.

O jovem andarilho recolocou o chapéu, suspirou pesadamente e depois continuou sua caminhada. Dessa vez perdido em lembranças que gostaria de esquecer.

_- Só vou dizer mais uma vez. Volte, Sasuke, se não... -- As lembranças o levaram para uma clareira no meio da floresta, perto dos limites do país do Fogo._

_Era um dia melancólico. O céu estava coberto por nuvens espessas e escuras que anunciavam tempestade. Porém, quaisquer que fossem as condições do tempo, seu desejo de sair daquele lugar não mudaria. E se para isso tivesse que passar por cima de seu inimigo, não hesitaria._

_- Se não, o que?? -- Essa era a única resposta que podia dar, mas pareceu ser mais que o bastante._

_- Se não, vai voltar a força._

A cada passo sentia mais dor e sabia que mais sangue escorria por seu rosto. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de limpá-lo, afinal não adiantaria, e por isso algumas gotas começaram a passar por seu pescoço. Mesmo depois de tantos anos aquela ferida ainda não cicatrizara por completo.

_A chuva começou tímida, mas segundos depois já estava incrivelmente forte. As gotas pesadas e constantes formaram uma espessa cortina de água entre os dois desafiantes. A ponto de que ele__ mal conseguia ver aquele que estava a sua frente, mesmo com o Sharingan ativado. Além da chuva ele só conseguia ouvir o som de sua respiração ofegante e a batida de seu próprio coração. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que uma luta exigira tanto de suas habilidades, por isso até estranhou a sensação do suor e do sangue se misturando com a água da chuva._

_- Não entendo porque quer tanto que eu volte._

_- Eu devo tudo o que tenho a você, por isso, mesmo que não queira minha ajuda, não vou deixar que você jogue fora tudo o que tem._

_- Eu já perdi tudo._

O jovem andarilho chegou à clareira de suas lembranças e se surpreendeu, porque sem a chuva tudo parecia menos sombrio. Ele quase acreditou que estava no lugar errado, afinal os raios de Sol passavam pelas copas das árvores de uma maneira quase mágica e davam uma beleza especial à relva que cobria o chão. Era difícil acreditar que aquele era o cenário de um de seus mais terríveis pesadelos, mas infelizmente sabia que estava no lugar certo. Mesmo sendo a primeira vez que voltava àquele lugar depois de quase seis anos, algumas marcas daquela luta ainda estavam visíveis na paisagem. Pedras destruídas ou lascadas de forma artificial, estranhas depressões na grama e troncos sem pedaços das cascas.

Realmente existem coisas que o tempo não pode apagar.

O moreno caminhou lentamente até o centro da clareira e se agachou para observar uma solitária flor do campo que se destacava na grama comum. Aquilo era uma terrível ironia. Uma vida despontava onde outra um dia desapareceu.

Mas aquela cena tão doce e bela apenas o lembrou do quanto ele era tolo.

Ele observou aquela flor por alguns segundos, sempre em completo silêncio, enquanto sua mente se perdia em lembranças. O sangue continuava a riscar seu rosto, mas ele não parecia incomodado, estava muito compenetrado em observar aquela frágil vida. A concentração do moreno apenas foi quebrada quando ele ouviu um fraco choro.

Curioso, levantou-se e seguiu o som até atrás de uma árvore, onde uma pequena figura abraçava as próprias pernas e chorava baixinho. Pelo comprimento dos cabelos dourados e pelo grande laço azul que os prendia, ele podia dizer que era uma garota; pelo tamanho ela provavelmente tinha seus 6 anos, mas isso era tudo que ele conseguiu extrair daquela primeira impressão.

O que ele faria agora?? Deixaria a pequena ali, sozinha?? Até poderia, mas... Não conseguiu.

- O que faz aqui sozinha?? -- Sua voz séria saiu fria, como sempre. Não era sua intenção, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Ela estremeceu e lentamente levantou os olhos. Estava assustada, mas queria ver quem falara. O andarilho se surpreendeu ao encarar aqueles olhos verde esmeralda, afinal eles eram incrivelmente parecidos com o par que o acompanhava em seus sonhos, ainda mais marejados pelas lágrimas daquela forma. Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos, sem trocarem palavras.

- Está perdida?? -- A voz dele foi mais gentil dessa vez e isso a acalmou, dando coragem para que ela levantasse mais o rosto e limpasse os rastros de lágrimas que marcavam sua pele clara.

A pequena apenas fez um leve balanço positivo com a cabeça, não saiu da mesma posição, mas passou a analisá-lo com seus grandes olhos verdes. Parecia estudar cada detalhe daquele desconhecido, na tentativa de julgar se poderia confiar nele.

- Você está sangrando. -- Ela apontou para o rosto dele.

- Não é nada... -- Ele desconversou. -- Sua casa é muito longe??

- É, mas se eu esperar vão me encontrar.

- Logo vai escurecer e ficar aqui será perigoso.

A garotinha ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensativa e o moreno chegou a pensar que ela não responderia.

- Não se você ficar aqui.

- Não deveria confiar tanto em estranhos.

- É verdade... -- Ela pensou um pouco. -- Meu nome é Miaka e o seu?? -- O moreno foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta repentina e demorou um pouco para responder.

- Sasuke.

- Pronto, já não somos estranhos. -- Ela sorriu com a sinceridade de uma criança.

Sasuke a olhou com um leve ar interrogativo, mas sabia que fora vencido pela simplicidade das idéias da garotinha. Por fim decidiu que era melhor ficar e protegê-la, por isso sentou-se ao lado dela. Tirou a espada da cintura pouco antes de largar no chão seu corpo cansado e depois colocou aquela arma em seu colo. Mas apesar de não ter demonstrado, Sasuke percebeu a leve mudança que ocorreu no olhar da pequena quando ela viu a espada.

Aqueles olhos esmeralda eram cheios de vida e repletos de inteligência, e talvez por isso fossem tão parecidos com os de uma certa pessoa de seu passado. Essa impressão podia ser também apenas o delírio de sua mente, atordoada pela idéia de estar no país do Fogo. Talvez aquela ilusão fosse um efeito das lembranças que acabaram de ser revividas. Quando Sasuke estava prestes a se conformar que seria coinscidência demais aquela garotinha ser de Konoha, ele olhou para o colar que ela levava no pescoço. O símbolo da Vila Oculta da Folha formava um lindo pingente em prata.

Infelizmente ele não pôde deixar de imaginar várias possibilidades, afinal as contas davam certo. Fazia seis anos que tinha deixado Konoha.

Sasuke ouviu rumores que o novo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, casou-se com a primogênita da família Hyuuga, Hinata. Miaka poderia ser filha dos dois, afinal possuía cabelos loiros como os do Uzumaki, apesar de um pouco mais claros. O problema daquela hipótese eram os olhos, não eram de uma Hyuuga.

O moreno então lembrou-se de uma antiga companheira de academia, Yamanaka Ino. A cor dos cabelos de Miaka provavelmente era muito parecida com a dos cabelos da Yamanaka, por isso ele não podia descartar a possibilidade das duas terem algum parentesco. Porém, Ino não tinha olhos verdes e pelo que Sasuke se lembrava, apenas uma pessoa possuía olhos daquela cor.

- Por que não pára de sangrar?? -- Ele estava tão preso em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou os olhos que o fitavam.

- Eu não sei, mas não vai parar enquanto eu estiver aqui. -- Para incomodá-la menos ele limpou o sangue com a manga do kimono.

- Aqui?? Que estranho... Minha mãe costuma dizer que a única ferida que nunca cicatriza é aquela repleta de culpa... Você se culpa por alguma coisa??

Se ele se culpava?? Na verdade ele não era capaz de sentir outra coisa.

_- Por que resiste tanto?? Já não matou Itachi?? Não há mais motivo para ir embora, Uchiha._

_- ... _

_Mas na verdade ele tinha sim um motivo. _

_Duas semanas antes daquele chuvoso encontro, ele chegou em Konoha quase morto depois de matar seu irmão e foi levado direto para o hospital. Sua ex-companheira de time estava lá, mas não o esperava como ele gostaria. Com 20 anos na época, ela traçava uma carreira meteórica como médica ninja, estava mais linda do que ele conseguia lembrar-se e talvez o que fosse mais doloroso, estava feliz sem ele. Ela seguiu em frente depois de ter passado anos a chorar por ele._

_Ele não queria aceitar a idéia, mas era verdade. Ela não corava quando estava perto dele, não gaguejava como costumava fazer e não declarou seu amor eterno quando o viu. Apenas sorria com alegria e com a ternura de uma amiga. Mas o que mais corroía Sasuke não era a indiferença dela, e sim ver uma fina aliaça de compromisso enfeitar seu dedo. Ele descobriu que não suportava admitir que ela poderia amar alguém que não fosse ele._

_Infantil, não é?? Talvez, mas não se pode mandar no coração._

_Quando partiu, ele silenciosamente desejou que ela o esperasse e por anos alimentou uma tola esperança. O mais doloroso era saber que aquele sentimento fora responsável por mantê-lo vivo durante todo seu árduo treinamento com Orochimaru e depois da luta contra Itachi, mas no fim não passara de uma mera ilusão que ele mesmo criou. Sentia-se estúpido, como se tivesse sido traído por si mesmo._

_- Eu não posso ficar._

- De onde você é?? -- A garotinha perguntou na tentativa de romper com o incômodo silêncio que havia se instalado, e assim o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- De lugar nenhum.

- Você precisa ter vindo de algum lugar. -- Ela franziu o cenho, contrariada.

- Responda primeiro, de onde você é??

- Ah... Eu não posso falar. Meu pai tinha um segredo e minha mãe me proibiu de dizer de onde eu sou.

- Sua mãe parece ser muito inteligente.

- E é. É uma das melhores ninjas médicas que existe, sabia??

- Verdade?? -- Sua voz era indiferente, mas na verdade estava curioso, queria descobrir quem era a mãe da pequena. E aquela última frase apenas aumentava suas suspeitas.

- Sim, sim e é muito bonita também... -- Miaka continuou a elogiar a sua mãe, como se falar dela pudesse matar a saudades que sentia, mas Sasuke deixou de ouvir para se perder em mais lembranças.

_Sim, ela era linda, mas não era somente isso que o impressionava. Ela sempre fora inteligente, um pouco teimosa demais e até irritante, mas mudou depois que ele partiu, tornou-se mais forte, determinada e comprometida com seu trabalho como ninja. Ele apreciou aquelas mudanças, mas uma outra não foi tão agradável. O olhar dela mudou, ela o fitava sem a costumeira emoção de uma garotinha apaixonada, no lugar disso havia ressentimento em seus belos orbes esmeralda__... E ele não poderia culpá-la._

_Durante todos os dias em que ele esteve no hospital, ela fazia pelo menos duas visitas ao seu quarto, mas sempre com fins profissionais. Ela entrava, sorria, perguntava como ele estava se sentindo, fazia algumas recomendações e depois partia. Agia como se tratasse de um paciente como outro qualquer. Apenas uma vez, quando estava com menos pacientes, ficou mais tempo e começou a contar as novidades da Vila._

_Se ela ainda nutria algum sentimento especial por ele, conseguia fingir o contrário muito bem. Tão bem que a indiferença chegava a ferí-lo e isso estava matando-o lentamente. Ver aquilo era pior do que enfrentar Itachi, na verdade centenas de vezes pior._

Miaka abraçou mais as pernas e discretamente esfregou os braços. A noite lentamente ganhava espaço no céu e a temperatura começava a cair. Sasuke notou a manifestação de frio da garota, por isso tirou de dentro do kimono um fino tecido azul escuro e colocou-o no ombro da pequena.

- Não precisa. -- Por educação ela tentou evitar que ele se preocupasse, mas no fundo queria aquela ajuda.

- Está esfriando. -- Aquele tecido era muito mais quente do que aparentava e seria o bastante para protegê-la.

- Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas dessa vez foi Sasuke que resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Como você se perdeu?? -- Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Fomos atacados, me mandaram fugir e eu corri até parar aqui.

- Atacados??

- Por um grupo de ninjas... Acho que eram renegados, porque não vi bandanas.

- Como pode saber que eu não sou um deles??

- Não posso saber, mas se fosse um deles eu não estaria mais aqui, não é?? -- Ela sorriu e Sasuke se viu obrigado a acompanhá-la com um meio sorriso.

O céu finalmente escureceu por completo e as primeiras estrelas começaram a brilhar na escuridão, mas aquela noite seria clara não por causa daqueles pequenos pontos iluminados, mas graças à Lua que estava cheia. Foi assim que Sasuke notou a pequena Miaka se encolher ao seu lado na busca por proteção e conforto.

Há muito tempo Sasuke não sentia compaixão por alguém, chegara até a pensar que havia perdido a capacidade de sentir-se assim, mas Miaka foi capaz de despertar esse sentimento nele. Engraçado como uma criança é capaz de despertar tantos sentimentos em um completo estranho.

Miaka provavelmente estava cansada porque não demorou muito e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Sasuke não planejava fazer nada, mas quando se deu conta já tinha colocado a garota em seu colo, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

_Sua respiração estava descompassada, sangue e suor se misturavam com a chuva e o cansaço havia adormecido seu corpo parcialmente. No entanto ele mantinha a espada em mãos e tentava ao máximo não demonstrar seu desgaste._

_- Você nunca será capaz de me derrotar. Esqueceu que eu matei Orochimaru??_

_- Não, mas também não esqueci que foi você quem me salvou dele. _

_- Não venha com esse discurso nobre e mentiroso, Juugo._

_- Eu fiz uma promessa e pretendo cumpri-la nem que para isso morra tentando. -- Ele ignorou o que Sasuke disse, porque tinha convicção em suas próprias palavras. Mesmo que o moreno não acreditasse, elas eram verdadeiras._

_- Idiota._

- Oka-san... -- Miaka sussurrou durante o sono, tirando Sasuke de suas lembranças. Com certeza ela estava com saudades da mãe.

Sasuke agora se corroía por não saber o nome dos pais de Miaka, se ao menos soubesse o sobrenome dela poderia desvendar a identidade do pai e talvez deduzir o nome da mãe. Ter visto o pingente realmente o perturbou, porque tornava possível, ainda que um pouco improvável, que aquela garotinha fosse filha de alguém de sua época de academia. Mas isso não deveria preocupá-lo, certo?? Não deveria fazer diferença.

A não que ela fosse filha de uma certa Haruno, porque nesse caso ele talvez fosse o responsável por deixá-la órfã de pai.

_Passou seis anos tentando reconstruir aquela última cena, mas sem sucesso, porque tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Os dois estavam cansados, espadas em mãos e determinados a terminar tudo em um último ataque. __No calor da luta, Sasuke desferiu um golpe com a espada que trespassou o coração de seu adversário. Juugo cuspiu sangue e seu corpo perdeu força, por isso não foi capaz de libertar-se da espada, deixando os dois em uma espécie de abraço._

_Sasuke não saiu completamente ileso, porque um profundo corte em seu rosto foi feito pela espada de Juugo. A ferida logo começou a sangrar, mas estava longe de ser sua maior preocupação. Porque uma sensação estranha invadiu seu coração, talvez desespero, por ter feito algo que não gostaria e do qual sabia que iria se arrepender profundamente. _

_Naquele dia ganhou aquela cicatriz... Aquela que nunca cicatrizou completamente._

_Incrível como sabemos quando alguém chega, mesmo sem sentir a presença da pessoa é natural que se olhe na direção do recém-chegado, nem é preciso vê-lo se aproximar. Isso aconteceu naquele momento, Sasuke virou o rosto para ver aqueles olhos esmeraldas por entre as gotas de chuva. Olhos que o perseguiriam pelo resto de sua vida._

_Sakura estava parada na borda da clareira com uma expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto, seus belos cabelos rosados na altura da cintura estavam encharcados graças à chuva e Sasuke percebeu os olhos dela ficarem cheios de lágrimas. Ela usava uma grossa capa de viagem sobre o uniforme da Anbu, mas o capuz estava jogado para trás e na mão direita levava a máscara. Ela estava ali para tentar convencer Sasuke a ficar em Konoha, chegou o mais rápido que pôde, mas jamais estaria preparada para uma cena como aquela._

_Recuperada do choque, Sakura correu até os dois e empurrou Sasuke com uma brutalidade que apesar de fraca o feriu mais do que qualquer golpe. Com cuidado ela deitou Juugo na grama molhada e começou a curá-lo imediatamente. Sasuke assistiu àquela cena em silêncio, mas a verdade é que mesmo seu coração frio foi tocado pela tristeza da situação e pelo desespero da voz da Haruno._

_- Juugo, você não pode me deixar... Não vou te deixar morrer. -- As__ mãos de Sakura tremiam e logo ficaram cobertas de sangue, enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva._

Sasuke continuava com os olhos presos no céu estrelado enquanto viajava em suas lembranças, mas teve que voltar ao presente, despertado pelo perigo.

Mesmo sem treinar com a mesma freqüência de seus tempos de adolescente, seria impossível esquecer completamente tudo o que aprendera, por isso ele sentiu a presença dos inimigos com facilidade. Não demorou para que três homens chegassem à clareira e parassem bem à frente do Uchiha. Sasuke os analisou com calma e decidiu que eles não seriam um grande desafio. Afinal como justificar aquela demora para encontrar uma mera garotinha??

Assim que a viu pela primeira vez, Sasuke percebeu que Miaka possuía um chakra especial. Era forte para uma criança daquela idade e por isso ela ainda não sabia esconder sua presença. Se aqueles três ninjas fossem minimamente habilidosos a teriam encontrado com muita facilidade.

- Entregue a garota. -- Um deles tomou a liderança e deu um passo na direção do Uchiha.

- E se eu me recusar?? -- Com cuidado ele deixou Miaka na base da árvore e depois se levantou.

- Está pedindo para morrer, idiota. -- Um dos subordinados não gostou do tom debochado que o Uchiha usou e fez menção de que iria atacá-lo, mas o líder o interrompeu com um movimento de seu braço.

- Você não estava junto da caravana, por isso posso deduzir que sequer conhece essa menina. Entregue-a e polparemos sua vida. Não queremos derramar sangue desnecessariamente.

- Vou recusar a oferta.

- Nós somos três contra um, por isso não tente bancar o herói. Você não tem a obrigação de proteger essa menina.

- Não fale como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre mim. -- Pela primeira vez Sasuke pareceu realmente aborrecido e levou sua mão à espada. Aquela luta já estava acabada antes mesmo de começar, mas Sasuke lamentou ter que manchar aquele lugar com mais sangue.

_Mesmo ferido Juugo sorriu para Sakura e carinhosamente segurou as mãos dela com sua esquerda._

_- Chega, Sakura. Você sabe que não adianta mais. -- Sasuke observou as mãos deles entrelaçadas e reencontrou o motivo que o levou a querer abandonar Konoha. Juugo também usava uma aliança de compromisso. _

_- Não fale isso, eu vou conseguir. Você vai ver..._

_- Sakura, você não pode vencer a morte. -- Com a mão esquerda ele tentou alcançar o rosto dela, mas não tinha forças o suficiente, por isso Sakura o ajudou. -- Obrigado por tudo, meu anjo. _

_Era assim que Juugo a chamava e não haveria nome mais apropriado. Muitos meses antes de Sasuke retornar, Juugo foi capturado por Konoha durante um dos vários encontros do time Hebi com ninjas da Vila. Ele foi levado para interrogatório, foi torturado por Anbus e chegou a desejar a morte. Foi então que Tsunade reconheceu o potencial que ele teria como material de estudo e designou Sakura para cuidar disso. A Haruno tinha como tarefa estudar as enzimas da fúria, afinal essa era a fonte de poder de Sasuke na época e ele era considerado uma ameaça em potencial para Konoha._

_Sakura aceitou a tarefa, mas tinha interesses pessoais. As enzimas da fúria eram a ligação de Sasuke com Orochimaru, por isso ela queria destruí-las. Foram necessários meses de árduo trabalho. Juugo preso em uma cela especial e ela em seu laboratório, separados apenas por uma barreira de energia que o repelia em suas crises de raiva. Eles conversavam muito, por isso foi impossível não criar um laço e isso apenas melhorou depois que a Haruno encontrou a cura._

_Depois de passar a vida inteira com medo de si mesmo, ele finalmente podia andar livremente sem o risco de ferir alguém. Sakura o salvou e ele jamais seria capaz de retribuir._

_- Sasuke... -- Foi impossível ouvir, mas Sasuke entendeu pelo olhar de Sakura, por isso se aproximou. -- Me prometa que... Vai cuidar da Sakura por mim._

_Um silêncio estranho se instalou. _

_- Eu não posso fazer isso. -- Como ele poderia encarar Sakura depois de ter feito o que fez??_

_- Não seja tolo, Sasuke... Eu nunca estive no seu caminho._

_Assim a vida deixou o corpo de seu ex-companheiro de time e Sakura não pôde fazer nada além de chorar. Um choro pelo qual Sasuke não poderia condená-la._

Que tipo de ninjas eram aqueles?? Fracos, gananciosos e incompetentes. Fazia anos que Sasuke não lutava, mas nem precisou usar seu Sharingan para vencê-los e Miaka sequer acordou. Definitivamente dormia feito uma pedra.

Depois da curta luta, Sasuke amarrou os três em uma árvore e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Miaka. Agora apenas esperaria até que um deles acordasse para perguntar o que eles pretendiam com sua pequena protegida. Nesse meio tempo Sasuke se viu oprimido pelo silêncio noturno e pelas lembranças que aquele lugar despertava. Era impossível não reviver cada detalhe daquela noite fatídica.

_Silêncio._

_As pesadas gotas de chuva limparam o sangue da espada com facilidade, afinal longos minutos haviam se passado e eles continuavam no mesmo lugar.__ Sakura parecia incapaz de olhar para Sasuke e não tinha forças para sair de perto do corpo de Juugo. Ela apenas chorava, um choro triste e doloroso, cortado por alguns soluços. _

_- Eu-Eu continuo sendo uma inútil... -- Ela levantou o rosto para o céu e fechou os olhos, na esperança de que as gotas lavassem seu sofrimento, mas não teve muito sucesso. O problema é que não adiantaria continuar naquele lugar, por isso ela se levantou enquanto usava sua força e chakra para segurar o corpo de Juugo. -- Não sei o que você vai fazer Sasuke, depende só de você._

_Talvez não tenha passado de uma impressão dele, mas ela não pareceu estar interessada em saber qual seria sua decisão. Sasuke tinha certeza que ela o aceitaria em Konoha, mas apenas porque Juugo havia pedido. O problema é que n__ão seria justo fazê-la sofrer ainda mais. Seria cruél demais obrigá-la a encarar todos os dias o assassino do homem que ela amou. _

_Sasuke a viu desaparecer na floresta sem olhar para trás e ele decidiu fazer o mesmo, mas para o lado oposto. Voltar estava fora de cogitação e então restava apenas uma escolha. _

_Mas se não havia outra opção, por que seu coração hesitava?? _

O Uchiha sentiu mais uma presença se aproximar e depois de alguns segundos alguém parou no meio da clareira. Sasuke se colocou de pé enquanto mantinha Miaka no colo, mas relaxou ao perceber o símbolo de Konoha no uniforme da Anbu que acabara de chegar. Ele analisou a recém-chegada com cautela antes de baixar a guarda. Para andar sozinha ela deveria ser parte de um grupo Anbu especial, tinha o corpo bem moldado, provavelmente por longos treinos, cabelos de um incomum rosa que chegavam até sua cintura e seu rosto estava escondido pela máscara de um tigre. A Anbu não se moveu, nem falou, em um primeiro momento, e Sasuke imaginou que ela estivesse surpresa demais para verbalizar uma reação.

- Sasuke?? O que fez com a Miaka?? -- A voz dela era perturbadoramente familiar e confirmou o que ele já suspeitava.

- Ela está apenas dormindo, não se preocupe.

Um estranho silêncio se instalou e Sasuke imaginou que a Haruno estivesse tentando encontrar uma forma de tirar Miaka de seus braços sem precisar falar com ele. Mas talvez ele estivesse enganado novamente.

- O que faz aqui?? -- Desta vez a voz dela não veio com a mesma frieza, mas a pergunta foi ruidosa.

- Eu também gostaria de saber. -- O silêncio foi inevitável.

- Pensei que nunca mais o veria.

- Não era minha intenção voltar... -- O estranho foi que Sakura não sentiu hostilidade na frase, pelo contrário, teve a impressão que ele estava se desculpando.

- Não sente falta de Konoha??

O silêncio dele foi a única resposta que ela recebeu, mas foi o bastante.

- Por que não volta??

Foi a vez de Sasuke se surpreender e seu choque foi tamanho que isso se refletiu em seu rosto. Sakura riu baixo.

- A idéia é tão ruim assim??

Sasuke mais uma vez não respondeu, apenas a fitou sem conseguir esconder sua perturbação. Como ela podia brincar com um assunto tão delicado?? Ainda mais sendo Sakura, o membro sensível do time 7. Lentamente a Haruno levou a mão à máscara e a retirou para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha.

Mas seria mentira dizer que ela não sentiu nada...

- Naruto ficaria feliz se você voltasse. -- Sasuke ficou confuso com o tom despreocupado da voz dela, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Ele seria o único.

- Eu não diria isso. -- Havia muitas implicações naquela frase, mas o Uchiha fingiu não perceber. Ele não queria se iludir.

A solução era mudar o curso da conversa.

- Não é bom para um Hokage apoiar a volta de traidores.

- Você sabe que o Naruto nunca se importou com o que os outros pensam. Esse é o jeito ninja dele...

Um sorriso carinhoso se formou no rosto da Haruno quando ela se lembrou do amigo. Naruto pelo visto não havia mudado seu jeito de ser. Mas será que isso se aplicava a Sakura??

Ela parecia diferente, mas Sasuke não conseguiu identificar em que aspecto. Isso o frustrou um pouco.

Os dois permitiram que o silêncio voltasse a prevalecer, mas não pareciam capazes de quebrar contato visual. Sakura na verdade estava com medo. Medo de que ele desaparecesse se ela fechasse os olhos. Sasuke, por sua vez, tentava gravar em sua mente a beleza daqueles olhos esmeralda. Será que eles sempre foram belos daquela forma?? Como ele não foi capaz de notá-los antes??

Eles perderam a noção do tempo enquanto mergulhavam no olhar um do outro. Apenas despertaram quando Miaka se espreguiçou no colo de Sasuke. Os olhos dela continuavam sonolentos, mesmo depois que ela os esfregou com as costas das mãos, mas ela estava desperta o bastante para reconhecer Sakura. Um sorriso radiante se formou nos lábios da pequena.

- Sakura-Onee-chan!! -- As sombrancelhas de Sasuke se aproximaram. Como assim Onee-chan??

- Miaka-chan, você está bem??

Já desperta, a garota balançou a cabeça energicamente.

- Sim. Sasuke-kun esteve comigo o tempo todo. -- Sakura sorriu com ternura, feliz por ouvir aquilo.

Sakura levantou os olhos para Sasuke e percebeu a expressão confusa no rosto dele, por isso dirigiu-se mais uma vez a Miaka.

- Miaka, consegue sentir a presença de seu pai??

- Uhmm... -- Por alguns segundos ela fez uma expressão de concentração e depois seu rosto se iluminou. -- Sim!!

- Ele não está longe, acha que consegue ir até lá?? Não se preocupe, muito Anbus estão patrulhando essa área. Pode andar tranqüila.

- Hai. -- Sasuke a colocou no chão com cuidado, mas, contra o esperado, os dois viram a pequena hesitar ao invés de correr na direção de seu pai. Ela olhou de Sasuke para Sakura algumas vezes, seu rosto preso em uma expressão de ansiedade e preocupação.

- Pode ir, Miaka-chan. Eu apenas vou conversar um pouco com o Sasuke-kun. -- Sakura sorriu para a pequena e piscou para ela na tentativa de transmitir confiança. Isso pareceu surtir efeito, porque Miaka logo desapareceu floresta adentro depois de uma breve despedida.

Sasuke sequer foi capaz de verbalizar uma despedida decente. Sua mente estava anestesiada pela confusão que o sufixo "-kun" produzira. Será que ele estava sonhando??

Os dois viram em silêncio a garotinha se afastar.

- Ela é uma graça. Totalmente diferente da Ino-porca.

- Ela é filha da Ino??

- E do Gaara... Difícil de imaginar, não é??

Sasuke não foi capaz de responder. Estava chocado demais por não ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

- Você deve ter imaginado que ela era minha filha... -- Sakura engoliu em seco antes de reunir coragem para terminar a frase. -- Minha e do Juugo.

Nesse ponto da conversa os olhos de Sakura estavam presos em um ponto distante da floresta. Por um instante, uma sombra de tristeza passou por aqueles olhos esmeralda e Sasuke se sentiu mal por obrigá-la a reviver lembranças dolorosas. Ele percebeu que ela estava reunindo coragem para tocar em um assunto delicado, por isso se manteve em silêncio. Ela podia levar o tempo que precisasse.

- Sabe... Juugo com certeza iria rir se soubesse disso. -- Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não foi convincente. -- Termos filhos não era uma hipótese.

Sakura puxou um discreto filete de prata que envolvia seu pescoço para que o pingente que estava por baixo de suas roupas fosse revelado. Ali estavam duas alianças prateadas.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não éramos nada além de amigos?? Essas alianças não são de compromisso, elas representam uma promessa que fizemos. Prometemos que cuidaríamos um do outro independente da circunstância. -- Sakura parou por alguns segundos. -- Ele queria te contar, mas eu não deixei. A culpa foi minha no fim das contas...

- Eu queria acreditar que isso te incomodava, por isso não quis esclarecer nada. Achei que seria bom que você sentisse um pouco de dor por me perder, mesmo que fosse apenas na minha imaginação. -- Sasuke percebeu que ela corou um pouco ao admitir a própria infantilidade. -- Mas quando você fugiu de Konoha, Juugo foi atrás porque queria manter a promessa que me fez. Ele estava tentando proteger a minha felicidade.

Sakura mais uma vez fez uma longa pausa. Seria difícil dizer as próximas palavras em voz alta.

- Porque ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que eu ainda era apaixonada por você e ele tinha posto na cabeça que eu não seria feliz ao lado de mais ninguém. -- Silêncio. -- Juugo morreu por mim. Morreu tentando garantir que eu fosse feliz.... Por isso você não deve se culpar pelo que aconteceu, Sasuke. Você teve a infelicidade de ser o alvo dos meus caprichos.

Um sorriso triste agora enfeitava o rosto da Haruno. Era óbvio que ela passara todos aqueles anos se culpando pela morte de Juugo e Sasuke ficou surpreso ao perceber isso. Depois de um longo silêncio a voz de Sasuke voltou.

- Não seja absurda.

- Como é??

- Não foi você quem atravessou o coração dele com uma espada.

- Não. -- Ela concordou. -- Mas se eu não fosse tão... -- Apaixonada era a palavra que ela precisava, mas rapidamente a mudou. -- Dependente. Se eu fosse capaz de lutar pela minha própria felicidade, Juugo não teria morrido. Se eu fosse mais corajosa, teria ido eu mesma atrás de você e teria lutado para impedí-lo de partir. Mas eu tive medo.

Os olhos dos dois voltaram a se encontrar e desta vez não se desviaram.

- Tive medo de que você descartasse meus sentimentos como fez da primeira vez. Mas isso não teria sido um obstáculo se eu não tivesse me acomodado com a idéia de que Juugo iria te trazer de volta como havia prometido. Eu o obriguei a ir em direção à morte.

Sasuke tinha cada vez mais certeza de que fora o único responsável pela morte de Juugo, apesar de Sakura tentar provar o contrário, mas se manteve em silêncio para não interrompê-la. O Uchiha estava transtornado com aquela versão da história e chocado por Sakura estar declarando seus sentimentos assim tão francamente. Mesmo que o amor que ela nutria por ele fizesse parte de um passado distante agora, era reconfortante saber que ele existira.

- Sabe porque eu parti na segunda vez?? -- A pergunta saiu sem que ele tivesse real consciência do que falava e um súbito arrependimento o abateu. Porém, não havia volta para o que já fora dito e aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para esclarecer o que acontecera no passado. Sakura não disse nada, mas Sasuke não precisou de incentivo para continuar.

- Eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de que você e Naruto estavam bem sem mim. Não agüentei ver a felicidade de vocês, porque percebi que eu não tinha nada.

Havia muito mais a ser dito, mas já era patético demais admitir aquela fraqueza. Sakura pareceu surpresa, mas aos poucos sua expressão foi se amenizando e um fino sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Você sempre teve a mim e ao Naruto. Isso nunca mudou e nem nunca mudará. -- Sasuke não precisava de tradução para entender o que ela queria dizer nas entrelinhas.

- Está mesmo disposta a perdoar quem te fez tanto mal??

- Sempre estive, Sasuke-kun. Você sabe disso.

Talvez por nunca ter sido bom em perdoar, Sasuke não conseguia entender os motivos de Sakura e Naruto. Por que eles insistiam tanto?? Por que investir tanto tempo em alguém como ele?? Mas a resposta era mais simples do que ele poderia supor. Eles eram seus amigos, apenas isso.

Sakura não encontrou mais formas para prolongar a conversa e sabia que em breve curiosos poderiam interrompê-los, por isso precisava ser objetiva.

- O que vai fazer agora??

Sasuke ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Será que deveria voltar?? Sakura e Naruto estavam dispostos a aceitá-lo, mas será que era certo?? Será que não estaria desonrando a memória de Juugo?? Foi nesse instante que uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

_"Sasuke... Me prometa que... Vai cuidar da Sakura por mim."_

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Juugo e a lembrança delas fez com que o Uchiha se sentisse ainda pior. Sasuke não fora capaz de realizar o último desejo de Juugo e durante anos sequer cogitara a hipótese. Agora inesperadamente surgira a chance de cumprir aquela promessa e ele hesitava. Talvez o desrespeito estivesse em não aceitar a oportunidade.

- Vou cumprir uma promessa.

Sakura não entendeu direito o sentido daquelas palavras, mas os passos de Sasuke em sua direção foram o bastante para que ela ganhasse confiança. Ela sorriu para ele com sinceridade e o Uchiha se viu correspondendo com um leve arquear no canto de seus lábios. Era quase imperceptível, mas havia um esboço de sorriso no rosto de Sasuke.

Quando o Uchiha estava prestes a passar por ela, Sakura o deteve com a voz.

- Espere... Seu rosto. -- Sakura tirou de sua bolsa um pedaço de gaze e água, molhou o tecido rapidamente e depois o passou delicadamente pelo ferimento no rosto do Uchiha. -- Tem bastante sangue seco aqui, faz tempo que está sangrando. -- Não foi uma pergunta.

Sasuke queria dizer que não adiantava, que aquele ferimento não pararia de sangrar até que eles saíssem dali, mas ele perdeu a vontade de protestar. Sakura estava mais perto, por isso agora ele podia ver cada traço de sua feição preocupada e conseguia admirar melhor a beleza de seus olhos esverdeados.

- Pronto. Já parou de sangrar, mas fique parado que eu vou fazer um curativo rápido.

Sakura começou a vasculhar a própria bolsa para encontrar os materias que precisaria e enquanto isso o Uchiha teve a chance de levar a mão ao rosto. Seus dedos tocaram com cautela e conhecida cicatriz, mas realmente não havia sangue no ferimento. Ele automaticamente olhou ao redor e percebeu com surpresa que estavam no meio da clareira. Então por que não havia sangue??

Sakura voltou a olhar para ele, pronta para começar, mas hesitou ao ver a expressão confusa do Uchiha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke foi pego de surpresa e talvez por isso tenha balançado a cabeça com mais energia que o normal.

- Não é nada. -- Sakura deu de ombros.

- Então tudo bem, mas agora não se mexa, por favor.

Ele estacou no lugar, obediente. E foi enquanto observava a Haruno trabalhando que descobriu que a resposta estava literalmente diante de seus olhos. Embora ele ainda não tivesse se perdoado completamente, saber que Sakura não o culpava já limpava parte do remorso que levava na alma. Além disso, ele agora podia viver motivado pela promessa que fizera. Passar o resto de seus dias tentando provar que a morte de Juugo não fora em vão parecia uma boa forma de honrar o amigo falecido. E Juugo provavelmente desejava aquilo, por isso a ferida fechou, não havia mais ressentimento para ser revivido que se refletisse na carne.

* * *

_Agora restava apenas a cicatriz. _

_Uma lembrança silensiosa daquela noite cheia de dor e arrependimento. _

_Uma prova do esforço que Juugo fez para uní-los. _

_Um motivo para que eles jamais se separassem novamente._

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado das pequenas mudanças, mas antes que alguém que acompanha minhas outras fics diga alguma coisa eu escrevo isso quando não estou com criatividade para criar uma história nova... _

_Por favor deixem reviews, a opinião de vocês me ajuda a melhorar e me insentiva a continuar claro... Ah! E desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico eu tentei ao máximo encontrá-los, mas às vezes eles escapam n.n"_

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
